


A Stable Relationship

by daisydeobi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Animal Death, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Chanhee, Royal guard Juyeon, Stableboy Changmin, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydeobi/pseuds/daisydeobi
Summary: A short story detailing the relationship between Prince Chanhee & Stablegroom Changmin as the Prince struggles with both political and personal dilemmas.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Let's Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> So instead of staying on top of my first fic, I started another one!  
> This one should hopefully be a little more fluff-filled.
> 
> See end notes for terms to the fic!

-Year One-

Despite clear blue skies, Chanhee’s eyes remained on the ground, his black leather boots scuffing as he kicked the small stones along the gravel path. A figure followed closely behind with watchful eyes. 

“Stop dragging your feet, Chanhee. You’re ruining your shoes,” said Juyeon.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Chanhee stopped, narrowing his eyes, before playfully sticking his tongue out.

Juyeon nodded, a smile on his face. “I _advise_ you to stop dragging your feet, Your Highness.” 

Chanhee rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he continued on his way towards the Royal Stables, choosing to ignore the exaggerated groan from the guard behind him. 

_Smartass._

“Hurry up, I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. This is the last place I want to be. I have better things I could be doing,” Chanhee called behind him.

“Is that so?” A voice began, “I’m sure you’re overwhelmed with all of the responsibilities on your plate right now, Your Highness.”

Chanhee slowed his steps and turned to the owner of the voice, trying to keep his expression as blank as possible. If he were to let his guard down the slightest, the man would rip him to shreds. He had done it once before, but Chanhee swore to himself to never let it happen again.

He imagined his own body being torn limb from limb until he remained as nothing more than a heaping pile of blood on the ground; the crows and dogs feasting on whatever could be salvaged from his pathetic existence. 

No, he wouldn’t let the bastard slither his way in. He wouldn’t let him play with his mind or get under his skin. He wouldn’t let him have the pleasure of tearing him apart or watching him be devoured by the dogs.

“Captain.” Juyeon bowed to the man in front of them, his eyes glued to the ground. The man acknowledged him with a nod, turning his gaze to Chanhee, a smirk playing on his lips.

The Captain before them stood tall and proud with his head held high, eyes looking down on those he deemed below him. Silver armor reflected the morning sun, a blinding light accentuating the kingdom's emblem on his chest plate. A gentle breeze swayed his cloak, a dark blue slowly seeming to engulf the space around them.

“How are you today, Captain?” asked Chanhee.

_I’ll try to be civil with you, at the very least._

“I am humbled by your kindness, Your Highness.” The man bowed to Chanhee, a hand placed across his heart. “I am well, but...rather busy. Protecting our kingdom is my top priority, though I worry there are others who don’t feel the same way. It's quite a dilemma I'm dealing with.”

“Protecting our kingdom?” Chanhee scoffed, folding his arms across his chest as he glared at the man. “By causing a war?”

“Sometimes war is necessary. At least I’m trying to protect the people,” he replied smugly.

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Take it as you will, dear brother.”

_Bastard._

Chanhee paused for a moment, mulling over responses in his head that wouldn’t start a full out brawl between the two. “There are other alternatives to war and they should be discussed before you do something rash. War does more harm than good, and our people will be affected as well,” he sighed.

Chanhee could never understand those who sought war. Of course, war was expected and sometimes it was necessary, but if possible, he never wanted it to be the first choice in any circumstance.

The world was already filled with kings who sought to conquer and control as many lands as possible and with it their people. Chanhee refused to follow such a destructive path.

With a kingdom such as theirs, there was little need for expansion and conquering. The people were happy and society was stable. Causing a war right now would be reckless and unnecessary. The Captain knew this of course. He just didn’t care. People like him never did.

_Protecting the people? From what? The kingdom that you're threatening to war with has never harmed our own. You just want to conquer and claim your prize. In the end, you'll hurt our people more than there's. You'll make us everyone's enemy and put a target on our backs._

“What would you even know-”

“My Lord, I apologize for the delay! I had to make sure everything was in proper order before I left.” The stablemaster interrupted as he made his way up to the group, leading the Captain’s horse alongside him. 

The black stallion walked gracefully beside the man, black coat glistening against the black and gold reigns adorning his body. The kingdom’s emblem stood proudly on the stallion’s chest just as it did for its owner.

“It’s alright.” The Captain nodded at the man before turning back to Chanhee. “I have important matters that need attending to if you don’t mind. The stablemaster will be accompanying me as well. Unless you need him for some odd reason?” 

The Prince quirked a brow, his lips tight as he forced a smile. “Actually, I did have business with him. Were we not scheduled for lessons today stablemaster?” he questioned.

“I apologize, Your Highness, His Lordship asked-” 

“Is he above me?” Chanhee snapped. The man fell to his knees and bowed before the Prince, his face inches from the gravel as he shook in fear. Chanhee glowered down at the man, lips pursed tightly as he tried to restrain himself. His fists remained balled at his sides, his knuckles white from the overwhelming grip.

He couldn’t let his anger get the best of him. If he did, he’d be falling right into the bastard’s hands.

“Your Highness,” The Captain warned.

“N...n-no, n...n-never, Your Highness, I-”

“Stop stuttering and explain yourself!” Chanhee yelled, his face unchanging as he watched the man grovel before him. Everyone around them remained silent, the air around them becoming more and more suffocating as the seconds ticked by.

“I assigned my best stable groom to assist Your Highness. He knows the horses better than I do, you’re in safe hands with him, just while I’m away. When I return I’ll-”

“I’ve heard enough. Go on then. I’m sure you’re needed more there than you are here.” Chanhee held his head high, avoiding the shifting gazes from those around him.

_Don’t get mad at him. It’s not his fault._

“Please stand stablemaster.” The Captain reached down to help the man stand, holding the man’s arm as he stood to his feet. “If you will, Your Highness, I really should be leaving now.”

“You may go,” Chanhee said. Their eyes locked, the two cursing each other silently. The man motioned for the few soldiers who stood behind him to follow, the stablemaster falling in behind them quietly. When the Captain made his way beside Chanhee he stopped and leaned down, his lips mere inches from the other’s ear.

“You should really be a lot kinder to your people. Maybe then they would actually acknowledge you.”

Chanhee scoffed. “Don’t forget your place Captain. I’m the Prince of this kingdom, not you.”

The Captain stood straight, hand ghosting across the hilt of his sword as his eyes bore into Chanhee’s. 

His eyes held a glint of mischief to them as he stared down at the Prince. Chanhee knew all too well that the man took pleasure in making a scene whenever he was around.

“The only thing that makes you more qualified to become King, was that your mother was the Queen and not a whore. His Majesty dreads the day he has to hand you the throne,” he snickered. The Captain shook his head, stopping to flash a smile at Chanhee. “Wish me luck, brother?”

“I hope you never come back,” Chanhee beamed, returning the smile. “Juyeon, let’s go.”

Chanhee pushed his way past the man, bumping their shoulders together as he headed for the stables with Juyeon trailing closely behind him. 

He seethed with anger, his skin burning hot as he neared the stables. Leather boots collided with the path; small, feeble stones crushing under the force.

_What makes you think that you’d be a better King than me?! The only things you’re good at are starting wars and getting on my nerves. You fucking bastard!_

_“Be kinder...be kinder!?” How can I? Am I just supposed to sit here and take the shit that gets thrown at me? I’m kind to my people! I try to do all that I can for my people. They’re the ones who don’t return the kindness! When have they ever been kind to me?_

“Chanhee, calm down.” Juyeon gently placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Chanhee snapped his head up, icy eyes piercing the friend beside him. “You don’t want the guy in there to be terrified, do you?”

“Maybe I do! Maybe I want him to fear me!” 

Suddenly the stable doors slammed open, the doors shaking from the impact against the frame. The pair outside turned to the figure that stood in the doorway, one his hands on the door and the other on his hip. The man’s brows furrowed as he looked at the two disapprovingly. 

“Your Highness, I would appreciate it if you would stop yelling. You’re scaring the horses,” he sighed. “Come in if you plan on learning anything. If not, you can continue to stand outside. But there will be no yelling in or near the stables. Do you understand?”

“Don't talk to me like a child.”

“Then don’t act like one. The stables belong to you, but they're run by the stablemaster and I. There are rules here that you don't know. I'm here to teach you, not fight you. But, you have to be willing to listen to me if we’re going to work together. I know you're upset right now but you can't come in here acting like that.”

With that, the boy closed the stable doors, leaving the pair to stand outside. Chanhee felt his anger surge once more, everything that had been continuously building up, threatening to spill over. He turned to Juyeon, nostrils flared and lips tight as he stared in disbelief. 

“He’s right, Your Highness.” Juyeon shrugged.

“Yah!” Chanhee snapped, slapping the guard’s chest. Juyeon grabbed the Prince, turning him by the shoulders, and urging him inside to follow the mysterious stableboy.

Chanhee stood at the front, hip cocked and arms crossed as he took in the interior. He hadn’t been in the Royal Stables since he was a child, avoiding the place for various reasons and never really finding a good enough one to go back. 

It hadn’t changed much since he had been there; giant archways still hanging overhead, dark wood stalls with iron gates still lining the hall, and lanterns lighting the room in a warm glow. 

A part of him missed the stables and another part had never wanted to come back. Bittersweet memories flooded his mind, easing the anger from his body as his mind drifted back into his past.

Glimpses of his childhood flashed before him, memories of smiles and laughter swarming his mind and the happiness from back then feeling like a dream. The smell of hay used to tickle his nose in the best ways instead of now making him want to cover his face in disgust. The sounds of the animals used to be music to his ears, but now he wished for silence.

“Your Highness,” Juyeon’s voice broke through Chanhee’s hazy thoughts and pulled him back to the present. His hand was outstretched before them, pointing towards the exit at the end of the hall.

“We can go out to the corral now, Your Highness,” the boy said. He held a metal bucket in one hand, various veggies sticking out and a round brush tossed on top. The boy turned towards the exit and motioned for the two to follow him out into the fields. 

Juyeon motioned for the Prince to begin first, Chanhee following a few feet behind the stableboy as they made their way out. 

The group walked in silence through the stables hall, leather boots echoing throughout the large space. Several horses lined each side of the hall, spacious wooden stalls housing the animals that belonged to the royal family. 

Chanhee took note of each passing horse, all wearing various coats in shades of black, brown, and red. Several of the horses had been gifts from neighboring kingdoms while others had been traded for luxury goods such as silks and jewels. 

As they continued, they passed by a few stalls that were off to the side and separate from the majority of the others. The horses that resided there belonged to the King and Queen, the stalls adorned with intricate gold designs and various jewels. Across from the royal stalls stood another, shabby in comparison and left sitting bare. 

The horse inside stood silently, her head occasionally nodding downwards. Her chestnut coat no longer held a shine and streaks of grey intertwined with her brown throughout her mane. Her eyes were clouded as she looked off into the distance, paying little mind to the men passing her by. Chanhee tore his eyes away from her, ignoring the strings tugging at his heart.

Outside, the sun burned above them, blazing white light blinding their eyes as they made their way towards the corral. Pristine white fences lined the inner fields, separating various areas of grass, sand, and gravel. Across the way stood a boy in the largest corral, hands wrapped around a rope tethering the horse beside him.

Upon closer inspection, the boy appeared to be not much younger than the prince himself; dark hair, dark eyes, and sun-kissed skin, all seeming to shimmer under the sun as he waved the group over with a smiling face.

“Hello, Your Highness.” The boy bowed to the Prince in greeting, his smile never wavering. Chanhee returned the smile gladly, a part of him finding the boy to be quite endearing. 

“This is Sunwoo, Your Highness. He’s a stableboy here and works hard to make sure the royal horses have the best care. He takes care of them when the stablemaster and I can’t,” the other boy gushed.

“Ah, Hyung, I’m in training, remember? I’ll take your position soon enough. Then I’ll be the head groom,” Sunwoo laughed. 

“Oh, you’re right! I forgot,” the older chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “Thanks for bringing her out here for the lesson as I asked. How is she?”

“We went for a walk around the corral and stretched her legs a bit. She’s only been grazing a bit so I’m sure she’ll be happy with the carrots you have there.” Sunwoo patted the mare beside him, a loving look in his eyes as she nuzzled into him.

“Alright, sounds good, I’ll take it from here then. Go ahead and go groom the horses. Start with the older ones first, especially Byeol, then make your way to the younger ones-”

“Be careful of Taek, I know, I know,” Sunwoo chuckled. “I got it, Hyung.”

“Oh? Is that so? Then why didn’t you use all of the brushes last time?” 

“Ah! I forgot…” the younger admitted guiltily. “I won’t forget this time.”

The older hummed, “Go on then.” He motioned for the boy to exit the corral, slipping in to take the rope from his hands. Sunwoo bowed once again to the Prince and headed back to stables for his tasks.

“Uh...mister…” The groom looked out towards Juyeon, clearly struggling to find the proper words to address the man.

“Juyeon. His name is Juyeon,” Chanhee stated.

“Ah, yes, of course, Your Highness.” He nodded to Chanhee before speaking again. “Juyeon, if possible, I would like it if you stayed outside of the corral. The fewer people the better.”

Juyeon turned to Chanhee, silently asking for permission from the Prince. Chanhee nodded, allowing the two of them to be separated for the lesson. Come to think of it, there was no real need for Juyeon to be there in the first place.

The boy before him posed no threat and he doubted anyone would try and kill him. If someone wanted to kill him, they had eighteen years to do so and they hadn’t yet.

The groom opened the gate to the corral, allowing Chanhee to slip inside and beside him before shutting them in. 

Now up close, Chanhee had a clearer view of the mare that had been brought for him. She was beautiful and elegant, smaller than most of the other horses they had but still muscular and toned. 

Her coat was made up of multiple shades of grey, darker near her legs and mouth, and specks of white covering her torso. Her mane was grey as well, silky locks hanging low and shining under the summer sun as they waved with the breeze. 

“Do you know the basics, Your Highness?” the groom asked. He set the bucket down by the gate, the stirring of carrots catching the mare’s attention.

“Don’t look her in the eyes, approach from the sides where she can see, and…” Chanhee paused, slowly stretching the back of his hand out towards the horse. “Extend my hand for her to sniff. Let her sniff for as long as she needs to.” 

“That’s correct, Your Highness. So, you do have some knowledge of horses after all.”

“I know a bit.” Chanhee smiled as he watched the mare sniff his fingers. She showed little interest in the men beside her, sniffing Chanhee for a few moments before bringing her head back up.

“Before we get started, I’ll introduce you to her first. This is Jwi.” The groom beamed up at the mare, his eyes turned upwards into crescents. “Today we’ll mostly focus on you two getting to know each other so that you can bond with her. You two have to bond before you can learn to ride her.”

“And what’s your name?” Chanhee questioned, turning to look at the boy. The boy stared at him with wide eyes, his brain struggling to process the question.

“Um...my name…” The groom bowed his head to Chanhee, eyes looking down, his feet shifting uneasily. “My name is Ji Changmin, Your Highness. I apologize for not greeting you earlier.”

“And how old are you?”

“Eighteen, Your Highness.” Changmin’s eyes remained down. 

Chanhee sighed, releasing an overdramatic exhale. The bowing boy jerked slightly as if he thought to raise his head but something had stopped him.

“We’re the same age then...if you’re going to be working with me for a long time then we may as well be friends. Formalities make things awkward,” Chanhee stated as he walked over to the bucket on the ground, pulling a carrot from it and breaking the vegetable in half. 

“Your Highness, I-”

“You're not gonna make me ask you twice are you?” A small giggle escaped the Prince’s lips, the boy instinctively bringing a hand up to cover his mouth.

“No, I-I...I’ll be your friend…” Changmin mumbled, his words trailing off at the end. 

“Good-”

“I apologize, Your Highness, earlier...I was rude when we first met. I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s okay, don’t apologize. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I should’ve acted better near the stables. You were doing your job and you were doing it right. You weren’t in the wrong.” 

Chanhee extended his open hand with a carrot for Jwi to take, the mare gladly taking the vegetable into her mouth to munch on. He patted her neck gently, his eyes admiring the beautiful animal before him.

“Your Highness-”

“What did I tell you about formalities? Please, call me Chanhee. I have a name too.”

Changmin stood, pondering over the Prince’s words. One could almost hear his brain trying to figure out what to do, gears turning their hardest, pushing themselves to the limit.

“Okay...Chanhee.” 

“See, it wasn’t that hard! I...I don’t make friends easily and I’m not good at keeping them either,” Chanhee laughed to himself bitterly. “You seem like a nice person and a nice friend. That’s the reason why I’m like this.”

“I’m sorry I panicked. I didn’t want to be rude, it’s just that...for a Prince like you, to ask someone like me, to be their friend...well, it’s a little...shocking?” Changmin tried to give Chanhee his best smile, hoping to not upset the Prince too much.

“I understand.” Chanhee turned and smiled, extending his hand for a shake. “Let’s put everything behind us and start fresh! Let’s be good friends, Changmin!”

Changmin extended his hand, taking Chanhee’s in his own. 

“Let’s be good friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at having a consistent posting schedule but I'll try to update both fics whenever possible!
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a kudos and comment! It really helps motivate me!
> 
> For reference - 
> 
> Stablemaster - Oversees the workings of the stables.  
> Stablegroom/groom - Manages stables under the Stablemaster  
> Stableboy - Works in the stables, the lowest position
> 
> *For the story I don't follow all of the literal job descriptions


	2. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I've finally updated after what feels like forever!  
> This part was originally a part of a longer section that I decided to split up just because I'm sick of all the angst and dialogue that I'm writing lol
> 
> *Trigger warning - Animal Violence* Please skip if you think this will upset you! It's not graphic but it might upset some!
> 
> Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter!

Since their first lesson, the days seemed to blur together, painful memories quickly being replaced by happier ones. Chanhee no longer dragged his feet as he left the castle each day; he no longer dreaded walking through those doors. 

The surrounding trees stood bare, browned leaves piled at their roots and branches swaying in the wind as the two walked down the path. Autumn was nearing its end, the kingdom slowly beginning to be draped in darkness as winter threatened to take hold so early on.

“I’ve noticed a lack of kicked stones lately, Your Highness. It looks like your boots are staying a lot cleaner as well,” Juyeon chuckled, eyeing the Prince with a warm smile. 

“I can kick some if you want.” Chanhee kicked a small stone in front of him, sending the small pebble skipping down the path. 

Juyeon quickly shook his head, waving his hands in front of Chanhee in protest. “No, no, no...it’s nice.” Chanhee stopped to turn to him, raising a brow. 

“What is?”

“It’s nice to see you happy.”

Chanhee faked a gag at the comment, holding onto his stomach as if in pain. He leaned over to rest a hand on Juyeon’s shoulder, one hand still clutching his stomach as he heaved, and looked up to face his friend.

“Stop it,” Chanhee pouted.

“I mean it!” Juyeon insisted with wide eyes. The Prince paused for a moment in contemplation, his friend's words echoing in the back of his mind as they stared at each other.

_I don’t believe you._

_I haven’t had someone care about me in a very long time. It’s okay though, I’m used to it. You don’t have to pretend, Juyeon. It’s okay._

“Ugh, stop being so sentimental.” Chanhee rolled his eyes, pushing away from Juyeon to stand straight. 

“I’m being serious!”

“I’m not listening!” The Prince covered his ears, rambling out nonsense to try and cover his friend’s words. He set off towards the stables, hands still covering his ears as he laughed at the bewildered man behind him.

Chanhee stopped at the stables doors, breathless and cheeks slightly flushed from the cold breeze. Small fits of laughter bubbled out of him as he listened to Juyeon running to catch up to him, the man shouting in protest at the Prince’s childish actions.

“Yah-”

“Shh...do you hear that?” Chanhee brought a finger to his own lips, brows furrowed in confusion as the two waited and listened. The sound was faint at first, barely audible over the sound of the rustling leaves. He wasn’t quite sure what it was he was listening for, the sound unfamiliar to the Prince’s ears.

“What? What is it?”

“Shh.” 

A crack, like thunder during a storm. Once...twice...again and again, the whip echoed through the air. The crack was followed by a whinny; sounds of desperation and fear being ripped from the animal. 

“What’s happ-Your Highness!” The Prince dashed towards the sound, his feet seeming to lead him on their own. “Your Highness!”

_Why? Why are you hurting it? Who would even-?_

_Changmin would never. So, who? Who’s doing this? Who would dare?_

Chanhee rounded the corner of the stables, immediately halting his steps as he took in the sight before him. Worn ropes tightened against a white coat, rubbing the skin underneath a hellish red as soldiers continued to pull down on both sides. 

Ropes were wrapped around the horse's muzzle and neck as the animal desperately tried to free itself from the restraints. Its wide, bloodshot eyes, shifted between the humans in front of it, legs kicking recklessly in all directions and cries of fear, confusion, and anger erupting from deep within.

The Stablemaster and Changmin stood with pleading eyes, their only intention being to console and calm the terrified animal. Chanhee watched as the Stablemaster tried to reason with the Captain and Changmin tried with the soldiers. The man only ever created problems, turning his back when things went south and placing the blame on others. 

“My Lordship-” The Stablemaster’s pleads were interrupted by the Prince’s arrival.

“Stablemaster, what’s going on here?” Chanhee approached slowly from the side but made his presence known, hoping his arrival wouldn’t aggravate the horse further. 

He spared a glance at the animal on the side as it continued to fight. Its body shook from exhaustion but he was relentless, refusing to give in to his captors.

“What’s going on? I’ll tell you what’s going on, Your Highness!” The Captain fumed, shoving an index finger in the direction of the animal as he continued. “This. This was supposed to be a peace treaty. But look at it! And _you_ stand before the court saying that, that kingdom has done nothing to provoke a war! What is this then?! They sent a horse to the Royal Stables that could potentially kill His Majesty, or you!”

_Like you care._

“Maybe this wouldn’t be happening if you hadn’t gone and burnt their crops. Did you ever consider that?” Chanhee huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of his way as he stared at the man. 

“So now you’re blaming-”

“ _Arg_!-”

“Father!”

Everything happened in a blur, the sounds melding together to create a deafening hum that vibrated through Chanhee’s head. He couldn’t think straight. Not with everything that was happening. The screams and shouts from those around him were being silenced by the humming in his ears, their mouths opening but nothing sounding. 

He looked to Changmin, the boy's eyes wide and mouth agape as he looked down to the ground in a panic. Chanhee followed Changmin’s gaze down to the ground, his heart pounded in his chest as he looked down at the man lying in the grass. The Stablemaster was splayed out on the ground, a hand clutching at his chest as he gasped for air. 

Changmin took a step forward, his father holding a hand up to stop him. Chanhee watched on silently, unsure of what to do or what to say. He wasn’t sure he could do anything at all. 

“Changmin, the horse...help the horse…” The Stablemaster groaned. His eyes remained squeezed shut as he tried to steady himself on his hand. His entire body shook as moved, trying to gather enough strength to sit up.

“Father-” 

Chanhee made his way beside the man on the ground, putting his arms around the man’s shoulders to cradle him against his chest. The man briefly relaxed in the Prince’s arms, looking up at the man with a shaky exhale.

“Your Highness I-” The man moved to pull away but was stopped. Chanhee gently held his hand to the man’s chest, silently begging him to stay down.

“Please, stay still.” Chanhee looked over to Changmin, their eyes locking instantly. “Try to calm the horse as he asked. I’ll be here with him. I won’t let anything happen, I promise.” He smiled weakly, hoping to ease Changmin if only just a little. It probably wouldn’t. But he wanted to try.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Changmin nodded to the Prince, turning to go when the Prince spoke up once more.

“Don’t get hurt. Please…” Chanhee mumbled, eyes shifting between the animal in the back and Changmin in front of him. “Juyeon, go fetch the Royal Doctor. Quickly!” With that Juyeon took off towards the doctor and Changmin turned to face the horse. 

Chanhee watched as Changmin approached the chaos, the boy’s feet dragging against the dirt. Soldiers continued to shout and scream at the frightened animal, throwing their hands towards its face and desperately trying to regain control of the restraints. The horse kicked wildly and violently, whining hopelessly as it fought. 

“I can’t. He’s too scared,” Changmin murmured. Then, a little louder, “Let him go.”

“Do something! That’s your job!” The Captain yelled to Changmin. Changmin had gone numb and completely shut down. Chanhee could see everything crashing down around the boy, his body beginning to lock itself and shut everyone out.

“Changmin-”

“Ugh!” With a groan the Captain pushed past Changmin, shoving the boy to the side with his shoulders as he stood in front of the horse. “I’ll take care of it myself.”

The Captain unsheathed his blade, holding the weapon before the horse. 

_Oh no…_

“Wonshik!” Chanhee screamed but it was far too late. The pristine white canvas was painted a crimson red, as blood poured from the gash across the animal's chest. A strangled cry escaped its throat as it fell to the ground, dark eyes blown wide in a state of panic.

Blood spewed from the wound and poured from its mouth, the red liquid pooling around the animal and staining the surrounding area. Chanhee’s eyes fell upon the animal, their gazes meeting as the world slowed around them.

_Please, let go...please..._

It was silent if only for a moment, the sound of heavy breathing and a pounding heart all that the Prince could hear. The animal was afraid and confused and Chanhee could only watch. He could only watch as the horse took its last breath, its death painfully slow, as he stood by and did nothing.

“What are you doing?” The Captain resheathed his blade, grabbing Changmin by the collar and shaking him. “Were you just going to continue to stand there and stare like an idiot?”

Changmin’s body swayed with the force, his eyes glossed over and face pale. Blood trickled down his face, his shirt and hair covered in the thick liquid.

“Let go of him!” Chanhee ordered. His grip around the Stablemaster was crushing, knuckles completely white as his blunt nails dug into the man’s jacket. The Captain scowled down at Chanhee, gripping Changmin’s collar tighter before sending the boy stumbling forward and onto his knees.

“Father…” Changmin crawled to his father, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He was a complete mess, covered in dirt and blood and looking like a walking corpse. The boy kneeled beside his father, taking the man’s hands in his own.

“We don’t need incompetent servants working our stables.” The Captain paused, arms crossed as he looked down at the three of them. “Though I do suppose incompetent servants would be fitting for an incompetent Prince.”

_Incompetent? You lack in far more areas than I do…_

The soldiers in the background laughed, dark chuckles echoing through the cold air as they looked on like wolves in the woods. They all stood as beasts did above prey, with dark eyes and sharp teeth barred, looking for any signs of weakness and anything to tear apart.

The Captain created beasts like himself, mindless beings who trampled anything and everything in their way. If you were below them, you were worthless. If they couldn’t control you, you were useless. 

Chanhee despised what the man sought to bring to their kingdom; the violence, the fear, the cruelty. He would unleash all of it onto their people and destroy them from within. The people were only pawns to him, to be used for his benefit. 

He had done it to Chanhee all his life. When he couldn’t step above the Prince, and couldn’t bend him to his will, then he was thrown aside. 

_What did I miss? What happened? You weren’t always like this…_

_Brother._

The man couldn’t get Changmin to do his bidding and therefore he was useless as well. He was pushed to the side and discarded, simply a nuisance at that point. Chanhee spared a glance at Changmin, the boy’s eyes glued to his struggling father. 

_It’s better this way. It’ll be difficult for a while and he’ll be cruel to you. But you’ll still be you. And you’ll still be here. I won’t let him hurt you._

“How dare-” Changmin clenched his jaw, hands turning into fist as he whipped his head to face the Captain. Chanhee reached his hand out to grab Changmin’s wrist, holding it gently between his delicate fingers. 

“Are you speaking back to me, mutt?” The Captain growled. There was now tension where there had never been any. “Your Prince mutters a few kind words and now you’ve become his loyal dog? Have you forgotten who’s taken care of you all of these years?”

“Wonshik-” Chanhee warned but was cut short. The man unsheathed his blade once more, red-stained metal inches from the Prince’s throat. Chanhee held his head high, the blade steady underneath his jaw as he glared up at the man.

“Never call me by my name again,” he snarled.

“Captain! How dare you raise your blade to His Highness? Are you committing treason right now?” Changmin exclaimed. He eyed the two beside him with wide eyes, unsure of who to look at. Chanhee’s face remained unchanged, stoic, and determined as he held eye contact.

“Would I ever hurt our dear Prince?” The Captain scoffed, shifting his blade slightly in Changmin’s direction. Chanhee brought his hand up, stopping the blade with a deadly grip. Blood began to dribble down the Prince’s wrist, staining his white sleeves. 

“Leave. Now.” Chanhee commanded. 

The Captain went to speak but paused as a blade was pressed against the side of his throat. He smirked and eyed the man at his side.

“Hello, Juyeon.” 

“Say the word, Your Highness,” Juyeon said through gritted teeth. He eyed Chanhee, waiting for the Prince’s command. The sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance, approaching quickly from the castle path. 

“Leave now, Captain. That’s an order.”

The Captain pulled his blade from Chanhee’s grasp, the edge cutting into the Prince’s hand, causing him to wince in pain. Juyeon pressed his blade harder to the Captain’s throat, his usually calm demeanor completely thrown aside as rage brewed within.

“Don’t, Juyeon. Let him leave.” Chanhee held his bleeding hand, the blood beginning to stain his hands and clothes. 

“You heard him. Back down, _guard_.” The Captain barked as he slipped away from the blade, sheathing his own once more. 

“Your Highness!” shrieked the Royal Doctor. Chanhee faced him with a smile, standing to his feet as Juyeon joined his side. The doctor ran to the Prince, a few nurses following closely behind as he approached. He grabbed for Chanhee’s injured hand, the boy quickly pulling away. 

“Doctor, please help the Stablemaster first.” Chanhee motioned to the man lying on the ground, his face turned a deathly pale and his breathing barely visible. Changmin remained kneeled beside him, all hope lost from his eyes. “I believe he was kicked by a horse. Please, help him.”

The doctor hesitated for a moment before kneeling down beside the man. The nurses followed suit, joining the man on the ground and surrounding Changmin. The group watched as the doctor assessed the man, awaiting any instructions. Finally, the doctor spoke, looking up to face the Prince.

“Your Highness…” The doctor’s gaze shifted between Chanhee and Changmin. The hesitation was obvious in his voice.

“It’s okay, Doctor,” Changmin assured.

“It doesn’t look good, Your Highness. He needs to be taken to the servant chambers immediately to be treated. We’ll need a cart to move him.”

“Soldiers! Bring a cart from the stables!” Chanhee yelled back to the soldiers who stood piddling their thumbs. Despite his words, none made an effort to move. He turned towards them, eyes bearing into each and every one of them. “That is an order from your Prince. You will do as I say. Now go!”

“They listen to me, Your Highness.” The Captain replied smugly. Chanhee looked at him with smiling eyes before turning back to the soldiers.

“Do as I say or I will order the execution of you and your families.” Chanhee smiled at the soldiers, a few of them stumbling towards the stables upon hearing his words.

“That’s awfully bold, Your Highness.” 

“I ordered you to leave. Go.” Chanhee would deal with him no more. The man had overstepped his boundaries far too many times. With a bow the Captain turned to leave, the rest of his soldiers falling in behind him.

“Another time, _brother_ ,” he hollered over his shoulder. 

“Of course.” 

Both Juyeon and Changmin looked at Chanhee with furrowed brows, lines of concern etched into their beautiful faces. He smiled at the two of them, hoping his look of reassurance would ease their worries. Of course, it didn’t. It never did. 

“You told me not to get hurt. But look at you.” Changmin ripped a strip from his shirt, tying the material around Chanhee’s injured hand. “You told me you hate when people are reckless and when they act on their own without thinking of others' feelings. But what is this? Did you consider how others might feel if you get hurt?”

Chanhee sighed, watching as Changmin finished bandaging up his hand, tying the material into a tight knot. He bit the inside of his cheek, shifting his gaze between the two. 

Wooden wheels could be heard approaching as the soldiers managed to finally bring the cart outside. Changmin and Juyeon lifted the Stablemaster onto the cart with the help of the soldiers, placing him gently on the wooden slab. 

The doctor wasted no time in leading them away, the soldiers pulling the cart towards the servant chambers and the nurses following behind with medical materials. The three of them stood behind silently, watching as the cart faded farther and farther away. 

“I’m sorry.” Chanhee placed a hand on Changmin’s shoulder and smiled. He then turned to Juyeon, placing his battered hand on his other friend’s shoulder. “And to you too. I’m sorry.”

Changmin’s eyes seemed to want to say something to the boy but resisted, leaving Chanhee to mull over the boy’s expression in his head. As Chanhee went to question him, he turned his back to the Prince.

“I…” His voice wavered before he cleared it. “I’d better go wait with the doctor.” Without waiting for a response, Changmin briskly strode away, hay crunching beneath his feet.

Chanhee looked to Juyeon, confused with Changmin’s behavior and seeking answers from the other. Juyeon simply patted the Prince’s back, smiling at him like he always did.

“I’ll wait with him,” he said softly. “You should speak with the King before the Captain twists what happened here.”

Juyeon walked away from Chanhee as well, leaving the young Prince with nothing but the sound of animals and the coppery smell of blood tainting the air.

Chanhee walked over to the deceased horse and knelt beside the bloody animal, stroking its soiled white locks. 

“I’m sorry…” Chanhee whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks as he continued to console the deceased animal. “Why couldn’t I have stopped him? I should’ve stopped him. This shouldn’t have happened to you- I shouldn’t have _let_ this happen to you. You didn’t deserve any of this...

_Useless…_

“I’m sorry, that I’m just some pathetic human. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry... I can’t do _anything_. You had to go through so much pain because of me…I just stood by and watched as he killed you...I watched and didn’t do anything!

_An animal died this time. But what if it was a person? What would a useless Prince like me do, if it was a person instead? I need to protect my people!_

_But why? Why couldn’t I stand up to him? I should’ve done something! If I can’t stand up to that bastard how could I ever stand up for my people?_

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!  
> I've put a lot more plot into this than I originally intended to but hopefully, it makes the story exciting!  
> I'm just gonna keep making Chanhee sad so prepare for more angst!
> 
> This was supposed to be a fluffy fic but instead, I made it sad...oh well
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the next part will be up soon!


	3. The Crown Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Back again! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next!
> 
> Reality pretty much slaps Chanhee in the face.  
> And he's really not feeling it lol

Chanhee gazed out into the courtyard through his bedroom window, watching as soft, feathery flakes coated the ground in a blanket of white. A sigh fell from the Prince’s lips, his eyes wandering over the barren trees and empty flower beds mindlessly, eventually drifting back to the direction of the stables.

With Changmin gone, Chanhee’s days began to dull, and he found himself sitting in front of his window often, searching for the other to come back and return his days to how they once were.

He searched for any sign of his friend hidden behind the stable doors. A glimpse of dark brown hair poking out from the windows, or even the sight of Byeol’s feeding bucket sparked a bit of hope into Chanhee, the Prince desperately wishing for the other’s return. 

It had been weeks since the accident, all lessons being put on hold while Changmin cared for his father, leaving Chanhee alone with himself.

Left alone with only his thoughts, Chanhee found his anxiety creeping back into his head and past events haunting his mind day and night. He was stressed, and worried, and maybe even a bit lonely, longing for the only friend he had ever made on his own, the only person he could talk to freely without worrying about the words being used against him in some way or another.

He worried for the other, praying nightly for both Changmin and his father to return safe and healthy and with smiling faces. But, he refused to seek the boy out, not wanting to infringe on his personal space; he could only silently offer his comfort and concern as he waited.

Chanhee couldn’t quite describe the ache in his chest as he spent his days waiting for the boy from the stables. Why did it hurt so much when he remembered that day? The look on Changmin’s face etched into his brain and haunting his dreams, the very thought of the other crying causing his heart to shatter over and over.

_ Why am I like this? Why do I feel like this? _

_ I just want you to be okay… especially after what happened…  _

“Are you done yet?” Younghoon leaned against the bedroom door frame, arms crossed against his chest. He wore a black suit, intricate silver designs embroidered onto the sleeve cuffs and dark hair softly swooped to the side.

“Done with what?” Chanhee sat down on the window seat, eyes shifting between Younghoon and the stables outside as he struggled to keep focus with the man in his doorway.

“Done with that!” 

“With what? Talk so that I can understand you!”

“You look like a lost puppy dog with those eyes! Do you miss him that bad?” Younghoon laughed as he made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“What are you talking about? Why would I miss him? Have you lost your mind?” Chanhee stuttered, feeling his cheeks begin to heat up from embarrassment. 

Younghoon sat down beside Chanhee, the Prince crossing his legs to make room for the long-legged boy. The two stared out the window, admiring the soft puffs as they coated the trees surrounding the yard. The older boy looked over to Chanhee, smirking as he watched the Prince gaze out the window.

“Oh, the longing! It’s written all over your face!” Younghoon rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you just go check in on him?” 

At this point, denial seemed futile- Chanhee suddenly realizing that he may have to face whatever emotions were brewing in his chest. He couldn’t keep up the aloof facade that he had created when it came to discussing Changmin, and a part of that scared him. Long ago he had created a shell for him to hide aside and protect him from harm. And now, everyone seemed to want to shatter it into pieces.

“I-”

There was a knock, Juyeon cracking the door open to slip inside. “Your Highness, My Lordship; we should make our way down to the ballroom. The guests are beginning to arrive. They’ll expect a greeting from Your Highness,” he stated.

_ Oh, thank God… _

Chanhee stood to his feet, nodding towards the man at the door, and ignoring Younghoon’s gaze. “It looks as though my guests are calling for me. We wouldn’t want to keep anyone waiting, now would we?” 

“Of course we wouldn’t,” Younghoon sighed, following with crossed arms, as the Prince walked out of the room and down towards the ballroom.

Right before Chanhee could walk onto the landing, Younghoon stopped him, straightening out his clothes and crown, much to the Prince’s annoyance. Deeming him royal and regal, the older boy beamed, then gestured for Chanhee to follow.

When Chanhee stepped onto the balcony overseeing the room, he gazed at the winter decorations. There were garlands of green ivy sweeping across the large windows lining the walls, contrasting the gold lattice and trim as well as the brown-toned walls. Red poinsettia flowers adorned the garlands as well, giving a small burst of color alongside the green. 

The dance floor was filled with bodies, their dresses, and suits a wide variety of styles and colors. Chanhee inwardly groaned at the number of people clogging the room, knowing he’d have to talk with most if not all of them. There was a small orchestra band near the bottom of the steps, off to the side and out of the way as well.

Tables filled with drinks and foods were pushed to the sides beside the many windows, allowing guests to stand and chat with refreshments. Despite the darkness, the snowflakes outside were still visible and a pleasant view for guests who were warm in the castle. Chanhee wished he could be in the library instead, sitting on one of the pillowed bay windows with a hot drink, book, and falling snow beside him.

After a nudge from his friend, Chanhee sighed and began to descend the steps down to the main floor. His finger’s skimmed the fine banister, back straight and head tilted up slightly to achieve the “noble and refined” look of a true Prince. A herald stood near the bottom of the steps, and upon noticing Chanhee motioned for the band to stop.

“My Lords and Ladies!” he called. “The Crown Prince!” 

He could hear the applause as he walked down, the announcement of his arrival slightly souring his mood. There was no way to back out of speaking to all the guests  _ now _ .

After finishing the tedious task of greeting the attending nobles, the Prince made his way to Younghoon, the man standing off to the side, unusually quiet, despite normally thriving during the end of the year events. The man’s eyes were fixed on a lovely figure, her wide smile illuminating the area around her.

Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, light waves stopping above the small of her back. She wore a lavender dress, embellished with bronze and silver floral appliques atop a tulle overskirt. The dress had a v-shaped neckline that connected to lace sleeves, the upper half of the dress hugging her figure tightly while the bottom fanned out.

Chanhee looked back and forth between the two nobles, trying to hold in the chuckle that threatened to jump out. Younghoon’s gaze never faltered, eyes glued to the beautiful woman as she began to dance amongst the others.

“You’re probably scaring her with all that staring.” Chanhee smiled at the man beside him, Younghoon tearing his gaze away from the girl upon hearing the comment.

“I wasn’t staring at Bora.” The words quickly left Younghoon’s mouth, his cheeks slightly flushed.

“I never said who it was,” Chanhee crossed his arms. “Do you like her that much?”

“I do.” All embarrassment had suddenly vanished as Younghoon confidently confessed to his friend. “I like her a lot.”

“Why haven’t you started courting her? Instead, you’re over here looking at her like that...” Chanhee pouted his lips and fluttered his lashes. “With those lost puppy dog eyes.”

Younghoon rolled his eyes at his friend’s childish behavior, picking up a glass from the table beside him and bringing the beverage to his lips. Chanhee continued his antics as he waited for a reply, the older trying his best to ignore the boy beside him.

Setting the glass down, Younghoon replied with a sigh, “I already have..”

“And?” 

“And, we’ve been seeing each other for a while now…”

“And?” Chanhee exclaimed, voice rising slightly as a smile returned to his face. 

“And…” Younghoon looked back out into the crowd, his eyes immediately finding the lavender dress amongst the sea of people. “I think I’m in love with her.”

_ Love… _

_ It must be nice…  _

_ I’m so happy for both of you. _

_ “ _ Then marry her,” Chanhee replied nonchalantly. It seemed simple enough. Younghoon obviously loved her and obviously wanted to be with her. Shouldn’t they get married?

“I wish it were that easy.” There was a bitterness to Younghoon’s voice as he spoke. He leaned back against the white wall, a flute of champagne held lightly between his fingers. 

“You obviously are in love with her. And I assume she loves you too, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then I don’t see any reason for your families to deny your marriage. You and Bora hold the same status as nobility, a marriage between the two of you would be beneficial in one way or another. The fact that you love each other is what matters.”

“Don’t be naive, Chanhee. They don’t care about love, “Younghoon scoffed, downing the last bit of his drink. “If our marriage isn’t beneficial to both parties, in a way that they want, then it won’t happen, simple as that. She’ll marry someone who benefits her family as they desire. And I’ll marry someone who benefits mine. That’s how this works.”

Chanhee frowned at his friend’s words. Was he being too naive? Obviously, he didn’t have a choice in who he married but surely his friend could. He hoped that Younghoon would have some say in his future partner.

“If you can’t marry Bora, deny anyone else. I want you to fight for your love until I become King.” 

_ I won’t let you lose her. You deserve to be happy. Both of you do. _

“Do you want me dead?” Younghoon laughed, the same bitterness still lingering in his voice. The look on his face reminded Chanhee of Changmin far too much. That same blank face, devoid of any emotion as all hope was sucked from the soul within. 

_ Please, not you too. I couldn’t help him that day even though I wanted to desperately. I want...I want to be able to help at least one of you. I’m worthless if I can’t even help those closest to me. You have the same look in your eyes. I can’t stand seeing you like this.  _

_ Either of you... _

“I’ll make sure you marry the woman you love. If I can’t even do something as simple as that, then what kind of King would I be?” Chanhee grabbed his friend’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Sure.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“No. I don’t.”

“Can’t you have some faith in me?”

“When you become King, I want you to use your power to better our kingdom. Don’t waste your time on silly things like that.”

“It’s not silly. It’s important to you-”

“Your Highness,” Younghoon pushed his back up off of the wall, turning to bow to the Prince. “Let’s not argue tonight. Hmm?”

“Younghoon-” 

_ Please, talk to me... _

“I’ll take my leave for the evening.” Younghoon bowed once more, his hand firmly held against his heart. “Goodnight, Your Highness.”

Chanhee reached out in an attempt to stop his friend, Younghoon gently pulling away from his touch. Younghoon offered the younger a weak smile before walking away, leaving Chanhee alone in the corner of the ballroom. 

With Younghoon gone, the Prince found himself wandering, nodding to other nobles and smiling on autopilot until he found himself standing alone under the night sky. Gentle flakes continuously drifted down through the darkness, layers of snow enveloping the castle. A full moon stared down from above, its light reflecting off of the snow and illuminating the ground below him. 

Chanhee gazed out over the porch, soft flakes accumulating on his hair and clothes. He stepped closer to the porch’s rail, pulling his cloak tighter as a cold breeze swept through the air. The fur adorning the shoulders of his cloak tickled his cheeks, the dark fur standing out against the pink skin.

Gloved hands reached for the crown on his head, the golden headpiece glistening under the moonlight. Chanhee held the crown in his hands, his arms resting on the railing as he stared down at the jeweled piece. 

A heavy sigh fell from his lips as his fingers ghosted across diamonds and sapphires, mindlessly tracing every dip and swirl he came to.

_ “You don’t believe me.” _

_ “No. I don’t.” _

_ Why do you have so little faith in me? Am I that incompetent to you? Am I pathetic in your eyes as well? How can I get you to believe in me, what do I have to do? Do you want a callous leader? Do you want me to be like my father and that bastard?  _

_ Should I be ruled by Money? War? Greed? When I push all of my emotions aside and everyone away will you believe me then?  _

_ Is that what I have to do to earn your trust? To appear as a capable leader? I can’t. I won’t. _

_ “Don’t waste your time.” _

_ I’m not. I never have, and I never will. I want you to be happy. I want my people to be happy. I want to treat my people as people and not as animals or pawns at my disposal. Not everyone will agree with my mindset and that’s okay. I don’t expect to please everyone. I can’t please everyone.  _

_ But, helping my people will never be a waste of time.  _

_ You’re a part of the people. And you’re also my friend. _

Younghoon’s words echoed in his mind, his head a mess of emotions and thoughts all jumbled together in a perfect storm that thrashed against his skull. Chanhee gripped the crown and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm the raging thoughts tormenting his mind. 

“Worthless piece of-” Chanhee lifted the crown, ready to throw the headpiece straight into the courtyard, but stopped midway, his grip on the crown still tight. 

A small golden flicker caught his eyes, the warm light barely visible from so far away. The flame struggled to stay lit, the breeze beginning to pick up and harshly shake the small lantern. It had been weeks since the lantern outside the stables had been lit, Changmin the only one to ever visit during the late hours.

A rush of excitement sent color to Chanhee’s cheeks, his heart racing and skin buzzing as a smile lit up his face. Finally, he was back. Finally, things could go back to normal. The Prince’s days without Changmin had become mundane, repeating the same words and actions day by day for the same set of people. 

He missed the boy’s contagious laugh and bright smiling eyes, and the way they were able to talk about anything and everything without growing bored. Chanhee missed his friend-he missed him more than anything right now.

_ The gift! I can’t forget the gift! _

Chanhee spun around to head towards his room, remembering the neatly wrapped box sitting at his desk chair. He moved towards the ballroom door, jumping back a few steps when he noticed the pair of boots standing in front of him. 

“Ah!” Chanhee yelled, eyes wide with shock as he stared at the man in front of him. “How long have you been standing there?”

Juyeon stood back closer to the door, barely sheltered from the wind and snow thanks to the roof’s overhang. His cat-like eyes turned into small crescents when he smiled at Chanhee, outstretching his hands to hold out a box.

“I saw the light too. Go ahead,” Juyeon raised his chin to point towards the stables. “Take it to him.”

After setting the crown back on his head, Chanhee took the box from Juyeon, gently holding the gift in his hands. The gift was wrapped in dark purple silk, the top tied tightly and fanning out like flower petals. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Juyeon.”

Juyeon pursed his lips, leaning back against the door frame to cross his arms. A small hum sounded through the air as he pretended to be lost in thought. 

“Long enough to be cold, Your Highness,” he replied.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Juyeon shook his head, a small smile still lingering on his lips. “Are you going to take him the gift or not?”

“I will.” Chanhee held the gift to his chest, engulfing the box within his cloak. He took a few steps towards the porch stairs, stopping to add, “Don’t follow me. I’ll be okay without you for a little while.”

“I still have to protect you, Your Highness,” Juyeon sighed.

“I can protect myself.” 

“I’ll follow at a distance.” 

Juyeon wouldn’t give in anymore and Chanhee knew this. Just agreeing to follow at a distance was already asking a lot from the man. 

“Fine.”

____________

Chanhee opened the stables doors, allowing for the two of them to slip inside, the two quickly engulfed in darkness. Juyeon closed the door behind them quietly, a firm grip on the hilt of his blade. Off to the entrance’s side, the main hall was dimly lit, a couple of lanterns glowing from opposite ends of the hall serving as their only source of light. 

“I don’t like this. It’s too dark in here,” Juyeon whispered.

“Shhh, it’s fine,” Chanhee brushed off the man’s concern. “Just be quiet and stay here, alright? I won’t be long.”

Chanhee removed the gift from underneath his cloak, inspecting the silk cloth for any signs of imperfection. He sighed contently, a smile creeping onto his lips and a hint of pink making its way to his cheeks.

_ What’s with me? It’s just a gift... _

Before he could even get a step in, Chanhee felt a hand at his wrist, turning him to face the man beside him. Juyeon stared at him with furrowed brows and pleading eyes, wishing for once the Prince would listen to him and take his advice without a fight.

“I can protect myself if I need to,” Chanhee reassured, slipping his wrist free, and patting the man’s hand before turning back towards the hall.

“Your Highness!” Juyeon hissed, his words hushed in the quiet of the stables. 

Chanhee ignored Juyeon’s pleas, instead, proceeding to search for any sign of Changmin in the dark stables. He held the gift to his chest as he walked quietly down the hall, passing by sleeping horses left and right, the animals paying him little to no attention.

As he neared the stables office he could hear the sound of shifting papers and clanking tools. 

“Oh? Stablemaster, is that you?” Chanhee inched a few steps closer, sticking his head out to try to get a glimpse of the person in the office. “Have you recovered from the kick? I’m glad-”

“No, it’s me,” Changmin murmured, his figure motionless in the doorway. He stepped out of the office and to the side, slamming his back against an empty stall with a stack of papers loose in his grasp. “What brings you here so late, Your Highness?”

“Your Highness?” The Prince laughed, shaking his head as he made his way over to the boy. “What is this? Am I not allowed to check up on my friend? I wanted to see how you were doing, and how your father…” 

The two stood only a few feet apart, Chanhee’s words fading into a whisper as he looked at the boy in front of him. Even though they stood face to face Changmin’s gaze went beyond Chanhee, his red-rimmed eyes empty and dull.

His hair was a mess, disheveled and tangled and void of any shine it once held. Any other day Chanhee would have blamed it on the boy’s habit of oversleeping, but the dark bags under his eyes suggested otherwise. 

“He’s dead.” Changmin’s eyes remained unfocused. He clenched the papers in his hand, most of the sheets crumbling from the pressure. “I have to make sure everything is signed over to me...as the new Stablemaster.”

“Changmin…” Chanhee reached out a hand to comfort the boy. He hadn’t put much thought into reaching out for the other, his body seemingly moving on its own as he stepped closer and closer. But Changmin pulled away, quick enough to sidestep out of Chanhee’s reach. 

“I’ve been really busy with all of the arrangements-”

“Don’t run away Changmin. Please-”

“I have to go. Have a good night.” Changmin’s words were rushed as he bowed, hoping to exit the stables as soon as possible.

_ I don’t want to have to do this... _

“Stop!” Chanhee commanded, his grip on the gift almost painful as his nails dug into the silk. Changmin continued walking, refusing to turn and face the other. “That’s an order. From your Prince.”

_ I’m sorry... _

_ I don’t want to order you to talk to me... _

Changmin stilled upon hearing the Prince’s words, his fists balled at his sides and back still turned. 

“Your Highness-”

“Can I hug you?”

“Huh?”

“Yes or no. It’s simple. Can I hug you?”

“Chanhee-”

“Yes or no!”

“Okay!” Changmin cried as the tears he had been holding back threatened to spill over. “You can…”

Chanhee’s arms wrapped around Changmin’s waist, his touch light and cautious as he drew their bodies closer. He rested his head on the other’s shoulder, nuzzling as close as possible to offer any kind of warmth. 

“I’m so sorry,” 

“Why…”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you doing this?”

Chanhee lifted his head to stare at the other, arms still snug around the boy's waist. He frowned at Changmin’s words, the question hanging heavy in the air between them.

“Because I want to,” Chanhee whispered, his forehead pressed to Changmin’s back. “Because I know what you’re feeling, and I know what it’s like to not have someone be there for you. I know that you probably feel like you’re alone in this...but you’re not. I’m here for you.”

_ I’ll always be here for you. You won’t have to go through this alone. I promise. _

_ It hurts me to see you like this...it hurts my heart so much… _

_ I don’t want you to have to go through what I did... _

“Thank you.”

Chanhee could feel Changmin’s body ease against his, exhaustion finally taking over as the boy surrendered himself. Tears poured from his eyes and down his cheeks, droplets wetting his worn clothes. The two kneeled on the ground, Chanhee’s grip unwavering as he followed the other down.

He moved his arms to wrap around the boy’s shoulders, his head falling in place in between Changmin’s neck and his arm. Chanhee comforted him silently, holding the boy but saying nothing as tears continued to fall. There was nothing he could say that would ease his pain, there was nothing he could say that would make  _ anything  _ okay.

He couldn’t say things would be okay when he himself knew it would be a lie. Nothing would be okay. He knew that. And Changmin knew it too. All he could do was offer comfort to his friend and stay by his side. 

A few feet away the gift remained on the ground, the Prince’s golden crown alongside it; the two having been set down when he made his way to Changmin. The gift could wait another day. There would be a better time and a better place and better circumstances. 

Right now all that mattered was Changmin. The gift didn’t matter. The crown didn’t matter. Being the Crown Prince could wait- it would wait. For Changmin, Chanhee would only be himself. No facades or falsities or politics. Just two friends.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the poor bean wants is for his friends to be happy but life just won't let him!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Please leave a comment down below if you guys have any thoughts! I know it's kinda slow right now but bear with me!


End file.
